


One of The Good Guys

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet Collection, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Wind mage Kiran, anxious kiran, headcanons about how the training tower works, singer kiran, warnings on individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: A bunch of little Kiran/Naesala things.





	1. Yes, That One, Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naesala makes Kiran angry-worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light bdsm implications

“Naesala.” After confirming that everyone was accounted for after the battle, Kiran came to find him, fueled by worry that had become frustration.

“Ah, summoner, yes, I know, what happened earlier was partially my fault, and--” 

“Partially?”

“Mostly,” he conceded. 

“If you'd just done as I said without sass, you wouldn't have nearly been hit by that arrow,” Kiran argued.

“Yes, that is true; however, I also would have seen the arrow coming if I hadn't been distracted by your very _interesting_ and _unprofessional_ way of telling me off.” 

_Yes, that one, brat!_

“Well I… you…!” Kiran stammered, and Naesala smirked. “You act like it and you know it! And you still shouldn't have made me have to tell you off in the first place!” 

“Yes, I have already acknowledged my partial fault in this matter, and--” 

That word again. Kiran had had enough of this. “Just don't let this happen again.” With that, they turned to leave. 

“Wait, I was going to thank you.” 

Pleasantly surprised, they faced him again. “Oh, you were?”

“Yes, thank you for defending me.” 

They'd panicked and thrown a magic gust into the arrow’s path. Thankfully it had been enough to steer it away from him by an inch. 

“If you want to thank me, then promise you’ll do what I tell you to.” 

At that he suddenly stiffened. “I don't owe you _that_ much.” His wings spread slightly, like he was considering taking off. 

“It's not about owing me! I just don't want you to get needlessly hurt!” Kiran hastily clarified. “I'm sorry if I went overboard. I just… I'm sorry,” All the fire they'd started with was gone now, extinguished by the wave of guilt at misrepresenting their intentions. 

“I see.” Naesala relaxed, even smiled a little. “I don't make promises lightly, summoner, but I'll try not to give you reasons to worry, alright?” 

They let out a breath, relieved to have finally gotten the point through to him. “Alright. Thank you. You know, can just call me Kiran.” 

“Seems fair since you neglect _my_ title." 

“Oh, right, sorry, bad habit. It's Alfonse and Sharena’s doing. They're not really the most formal--” Actually it was almost everyone who allowed Kiran to address them casually, but it had started with those two. 

“It’s alright. I don't mind if it's mutual. It's not like it would have made much difference anyway. There isn't really a polite way to call someone a brat, is there, Kiran?” Back to his teasing smirk. 

“I--I guess not. Well, I should go… check on some other people,” Kiran awkwardly excused themself.


	2. One of The Good Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is stressed about budgeting, and Naesala is actually helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of racism

Kiran sat at the corner of a table. They’d finished their food a while ago and were now fully absorbed in their notes, tuning out everything and everyone else in the mess hall. It was evening, and they needed to finalize these decisions for tomorrow. 

They heard someone pull out the chair beside them. Most people knew to leave Kiran alone when they were focused on something like this, unless they had something important to say. They glanced, saw Naesala, and sighed at their concentration being broken for what was probably nothing. They should have left sooner. 

“What are you working on, Kiran? You look troubled about it.” 

“Budgeting. I’d appreciate it if you could not disturb me until I figure this out.” 

“What’s the problem? Maybe I can offer some suggestions,” he said as he took his seat. 

“At what cost?” 

“I was going to call this one a favor in return for you being generally nice to work for.” 

“I am?” Kiran asked. From others, they wouldn’t have been so surprised, but, “I thought I made it clear that you annoy me.” To his credit, Naesala had at least been holding his tongue during real battles since the first incident, but anywhere else was still fair game. 

“Oh, you do, but honestly, I annoy everyone, so I can’t really blame you. At least the things you say are only fair judgements about me specifically.” 

“What else… would I say?” 

They exchanged confused looks. “What are relations between beorc and laguz like in your world?” 

“Oh, there aren’t any laguz in my world.”

“I guess that explains it.” 

“I see.” Suddenly Kiran felt a bit defensive of him. “Well, not being racist is too low of a bar if you ask me.” 

“Aww, see? It’s more than just that. You care enough to get upset on my behalf even though you _supposedly_ don’t like me,” Naesala smirked. 

“You’re being obnoxious again.” 

“Sorry. Really, I’ll try to help if you’ll let me.” 

“I, uh…” Now Kiran felt a bit guilty looking down at the page of notes they’d been working on--an exploration of the things they could do if Naesala was removed from the equation. He was the most costly individual, so he freed up the most gold that a single sacrifice could--enough to handle the last essentials as well as some of the lower priority list. This little display of kindness made Kiran hesitate. No, it was a practical move under the circumstances. There was no reason to feel bad about this. It was nothing personal. “Naesala…” Kiran decided it was easier to explain by passing over their thought process in writing. They kept their quill to fidget with while they waited. 

“Are the others truly this cheap?” he marveled. 

“Yeah, some of them care more about what they think is right than gold.”

“What noble heroes,” Naesala scoffed. “It seems I was overestimating the order’s funding. You can’t get more than this?” 

“Negotiating with King Gustav is an ordeal.” 

“That’s unfortunate.” He flipped the page. “Oh.” There was something in the soft realization--disappointment maybe. 

“Sorry.” 

Whatever was there vanished from his face. “Don’t be. It makes sense. No hard feelings.” Naesala glanced back at the other page, calculating something. “What if instead of sending me on my way, we renegotiate my price?” 

“Really?” Kiran blinked. 

“Yes.” 

“What’s the catch?” 

“Fair question. You think of us as your own, don’t you?” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Like we’re your little kingdom. It’s obvious how much you’ve been fretting over all this. You’re quite thorough in your efforts to make the best use of your resources, and I’ve seen how you worry when anyone gets hurt. You want to keep everyone as safe and well as you can.” This sounded like the most sincere thing Kiran had ever heard him say. He understood. Well, he had mentioned he was a king. It was easy to forget when he acted more like a mercenary than the actual mercenaries. 

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Well, that makes you more respectable than the other beorc I've worked with, and as long as I'm here, I get a break from having the responsibility on _my_ shoulders. So I think I’d rather stick with you for a while, even if I have to give you a bit of a discount.” 

“Wow. Um… thanks. I'll take it as a high honor.” 

“You should.” Kiran had been joking, but he wasn’t. “Now, how about this…” 

The two of them agreed to revised terms and adjusted the math accordingly, and Kiran found the discussion surprisingly unvexing overall. Naesala was still among the more expensive members, but he was doable enough to keep and get through this bad week. 

“There, I'm done with this,” Kiran concluded as they drew the last number of a finalized plan. “It's a relief to have that out of the way.” 

“Glad I could help--or, be less of a problem, anyway.” 

“So, you worry a lot, about your people?” they asked. “It sounded like you related.” 

“I suppose you're right. Kilvas is not the most well off nation in Tellius, so it can be… challenging. That's why I ask for a lot.”

“So there _is_ something noble and heroic about you,” Kiran teased. 

“Not really.” 

“If you say so,” Kiran giggled.

“One of the good guys? Me?” He shook his head, but he was chuckling as well. “Your sense of humor is… well, let's just call it unique.”


	3. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica creeps Naesala out, not that he'll admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am procariously toeing the line of not quite directly spoiling something in Radiant Dawn, but you might see something coming sooner than you otherwise would for having read this. Also, you'll get more out of it if you know what I'm alluding to. 
> 
> Should I just put dom/sub undertones in the main tags because I have no restraint? Yeah, I should.

The order had battled hard today, with the Emblian princess even getting directly involved alongside her contracted heroes, many of whom had been released. Now, camp was set, and things were just starting to wind down to where Kiran didn't have multiple tasks to promptly attend to.

"Hey, Kiran?” The call came from a bit over their head, and they turned to see Naesala land by them. "Can I ask you something?" There wasn't any sign of his mischievous demeanor, or his imperious one, which meant it was of some importance.

"Yeah?"

"How do Princess Veronica's powers of compulsion work?"

"All we know is that the people affected do what she says until they're defeated. How she puts them under her power in the first place, I have no idea." Kiran had asked Alfonse this before too. Apparently, there was very little on the subject in the library.

"In my world, power like that would require… specific conditions. She doesn't seem to follow the same set of rules, but she must still have limitations of some kind, right? If she could simply take over anyone she saw, we would have seen it happen."

"Right. I don't think she can take anyone from the order. Don't worry."

"I wasn't _worried_ ," he denied, "just curious. The knowledge could be useful, so I don't like not having it."

"Sure." Kiran was now convinced he was indeed worried on some level. "Well, just so you know, I'm not going to let anyone steal you from me, okay?" they reassured.

"There you go again, acting like we're yours," he chuckled. "I might like you a little, but you know I could still be 'stolen from you' for enough gold, or changing circumstances, right? Still, it's flattering that a little beorc has gotten attached to me. Is it the abilities… or the looks?" The serious mood was gone now, and Naesala was back to being a diva.

"You're compliment fishing," Kiran pointed out. "But, since you were very helpful today, I'll allow it, and say that both are very nice."

"Oh." Clearly he'd been expecting a rebuff, not that.

"Anything else you need from me?"

"Um, no, thank you."

It was cute, Naesala averting his eyes but grinning softly as he left. Kiran smiled in satisfaction at having one this round of fluster-the-other-person.


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing hard to get is difficult against someone with too much patience.
> 
> Also Naesala makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one became almost 3000 words long. Oops?  
> Joshua & Naesala bonding no asked for.  
> Mild violence  
> W slur  
> Mentions of racism  
> An anxiety attack  
> Heavy allusion to a spoiler but Joshua's Thing this time. If you've read his confession you know it.  
> Disclaimer: I have not played/read the scripts for Sacred Stones yet, but I was intrigued with Joshua when I got him, so I read all his wiki pages, found his supports charming, and became rather fond of him. Hopefully I've done him justice.

Kiran was playing something when Naesala entered their office--or attempting to. "Nope," they mumbled at a strum that sounded off. "Hey, just a second," they acknowledged. They tried a couple more, humming the notes again, and found the right one. "F sharp. Okay." They stood and set the instrument--he couldn't recall its name at the moment, but it seemed to function much like a lute--on its stand, and pocketed the little triangular strumming thing. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking, it's obvious enough that you have… certain inclininations, and an interest in me as an outlet for it, yes?"

"So I was right," Kiran beamed. "You are a brat."

"I could be _persuaded_ to be just about anything you like."

The smile fell. "You mean with gold."

"Yes. Let's say--"

"No."

"Come on, at least hear me out."

"Anything else you needed?" Kiran asked.

"For you, I'll make it reasonable."

They picked the instrument back up.

"You're really not even going to consider?"

"Nope," Kiran replied, neutrally, without a hint of hesitation. "Goodbye." They sat back down and took out the triangle. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"

Naesala was being well and truly ignored now. As much as he didn't like it, it would take more than one brush off to make him give in on this. Though Kiran had been, admittedly, doing an excellent job of not showing it from the moment gold was brought up, he knew they wanted this. He left, for now, but the game was on.

Now he had to find a way to tease them even more than he'd already been doing.

 

He learned that Kiran was particularly susceptible to quick, light brushes of his wings as he passed. There was a telling sharp inhale behind him the first time he tried it, so then of course he had to seize every opportunity to do it from then on.

The fifth time, Kiran was expecting it and grabbed his wing before it could touch them, then glared when he glanced back before letting him go.

 

As the last phantom enemy fell, the illusion of the battlefield faded to the stone walls of the tower.

"Is that the best you can throw at me, Kiran? Naesala asked casually, as though he hadn't broken a sweat.

"How about you focus less on showing off for me, and more on teamwork and efficiency, attention whore?" Kiran suggested.

"Kiran!" Maribelle objected. "I have never heard you speak so crudely to someone!"

"Really? This isn't the first time it's happened. I suppose I must be special," Naesala smirked.

Kiran put a hand to their head and took a deep breath.

Joshua looked between them with interest while Maribelle made a mildly disgusted sound.

"You two can go," Kiran decided.

Kiran had a hard thinking look as they left.

"Giving in yet?"

They either didn't hear or ignored him. Then, as the pair of footsteps faded down the stairs, they came to a decision and walked toward the bench. "So, Naesala, since you're so amazing--don't follow me--" he stopped, and they sat down, Breidablik starting to glow with a charge, "--this one is all yours."

Damn it, he was more tired than he was pretending to be, but tried not to look fazed. "Oh, so you want to see more of my 'showing off'?"

"Yeah. Get it out of your system." They fired the magic.

Kiran was nice enough at least--or maybe it was just random--to give him some slopes and forest to work with. Kiran was not nice enough, however, to give tactical advice. Naesala did the best he could; after all, he _was_ trying to impress them. He couldn't afford to be too flashy about it now though at the cost of pragmatism. He had to be careful to last: time his strikes, keep moving to avoid being trapped, take full advantage of the terrain.

He took down two phantoms, and injured another but took a hit as well. 'Wounds' taken in the tower didn't actually bleed or show any other visible sign of damage. They did hurt, but not as badly as the real thing would. Kiran wouldn't put them through it if they did. Still, the 'injuries' would inexplicably inflict other realistic effects. A hit leg would have poor balance, an arm reduced strength, and so on until the end of the fake battle. Good thing he didn't need that leg that much. Another hit though, and it could possibly 'kill' him and end the simulation.

Naesala grew slower as exhaustion took its toll on him.

Just as he thought he wasn't going to make it out of a blast of fire magic, he felt a different spell lightening his body and flowing under his wings, helping to carry him to safety--Kiran's voice. They hadn't entered the simulation entirely. He couldn't see them, but he could definitely hear and feel their presence.

Naesala retreated over a thick patch of forest, giving him a moment to catch a little breath before the mage could catch up to him again. He might have landed briefly in one of the trees if not for the weakened leg. This also gave the fighter who'd hit him earlier some time to close in though. Normally, it would risk letting them trap him in a situation where attacking one of them gave the other an opening, but he was relying on Kiran.

Naesala waited, ready to evade another fire as it came, then dove on the mage and tore. He faded, 'killed'. Then, with Kiran's song, he was swift enough, narrowly, to dodge the incoming axe and finish the fighter as well.

He changed forms as the tower did, then landed near Kiran, expecting his legs to support him now.

Instead, Naesala stumbled the instant they stopped singing.

He heard Kiran rush forward and looked up to see their arms extended. Something about the affection and pride in their eyes convinced him to gladly take the hand up and let Kiran lead him to the bench.

"You okay?" They asked.

"Mhm." Yes, apart from being really tired.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" a hand stroked down Naesala's wing. They meant the way he had to lay them on a bench built along the wall. It made sense, from a beorc perspective. It was efficient. For him though, there wasn't space behind him or to the sides to put his wings, and so instead they turned to fall over the front.

"A little."

"I'll get a chair brought in here. Should've thought of it sooner." A pause, then, "Naesala… well done. You're really smart when you're trying." That look again. It made his heart thump. Kiran let their hand fall away, and he wanted it back, brushing through his feathers, or anywhere, really. More nice words too.

Damn it, he was an attention whore.

"You clever bastard."

"What?" Kiran asked, trying to sound innocent, but a bit of a laugh slipped in.

"You tricked me into consenting to this."

"There was no deception involved. I told you what I wanted you to do, and you did it, quite willingly."

"But I didn't think you would make it... like this!"

"Like what? I'm just a tactician finding a way to see how you realistically handle battle, and perhaps also making a point about the importance of cooperation."

"And then being sweet in a dominant way."

"You took my arms--and seemed pretty comfortable in them."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Honestly though, I thought you would surrender soon enough, and then I would have considered the point made and let you go, but when I realized just how determined you were to impress me, I ran with it." Was Kiran gloating?

He had been determined. It was supposed to have tempted Kiran into caving--or at least that was what he'd told himself--but that was backfiring spectacularly. "And then you wanted to see me succeed," he pointed out. "And helped me in just such a way where you still got to watch me do all the work."

"Well, I'll concede that. You are fun to watch."

"Um…" Naesala hated this 'I'm going to respond to your taunts by just admitting your point, but in a way that exploits your praise kink I somehow unfairly sensed in you like a heron' tactic. "Thanks, but you won't get away with this again."

There were footsteps coming up.

"Ah, Frederick's team is here."

 

Joshua found him that evening. "Hey, Naesala, what's going on between you and Kiran?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It's interesting. There's mutual attraction but also something in the way. I wanna know just what that is so I can make my bet on the outcome," he explained.

That figured. Well, what harm could it do? It wasn't like Kiran tried all that hard to be subtle. "I'm trying to tempt them into buying their desires."

Joshua laughed. "Well, that's an easy call."

"What? What's your call?"

"I can't just tell you. That might change what you do and ruin the fun."

"Yes, that's why I want to know!"

"Hmm… well… if you _really_ want to know…"

Naesala sighed. "What do you want?"

"I've got a feeling you'd be interesting to play against."

 

"You know, I really didn't think that was going to work," Joshua commented as he made his first move.

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"Alright. You'll give in before Kiran does."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kiran has a lot of self restraint--too much, if you ask me. Never has any fun or does anything nice for themself if it costs much. I've tried."

He'd known that Kiran was very cautious with the order's funds, but figured it wouldn't be the same with their own. He never stressed half as much about spending his own money as Kilvas's.

Dear Ashera that sounded tiring. "Someone should get them a gift then. They deserve it."

"Hmm, if only you could think of _something_ Kiran wants…"

"Oh no, I'm not budging on that. Something else."

"So you're not going to let them just have their fun with you for free, but you're going to spend money on them."

"Yes."

There was a pause as Joshua contemplated his cards, Naesala's logic, or both. "Alright then."

"Have you been into the city here before?" Naesala asked.

"Yeah, I know my way around pretty well. I can come along and show you the good places," he offered.

"Thanks. You're not going to take that back if I win though, are you?" Really, far more than Naesala was concerned about getting lost, it was just instinct not to go into a beorc city alone. Even if it wasn't the same here, the habit didn't die easy.

"Nah, I won't hold a grudge about it."

His words proved true.

 

It became clear that Joshua knew the city very well indeed. He was enthusiastic to acquaint his new friend with it without a moment of hesitation in his steps, and a few shopkeepers and passersby seemed to recognize him.

"It's real sweet the thought you're putting into this, you know? You seem fond of Kiran. You still think you're gonna hold out?" Joshua asked as they walked.

"Yes, I do."

"Mama, why does that person have wings?"

"I don't know darling. They're probably one of the heroes from another world."

"Something wrong?"

Oh, in listening to the exchange behind him, he'd missed another question. "No, Just distracted, sorry."

"You seem nervous."

"Just… staying alert."

"For what?"

"It's a habit, when going through beorc, or, human areas. In my world they… it's complicated."

"So that's why you've never been out here before?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think most of the folks around here have seen an unusual hero now and then. Came here with Nowi last week. She even transformed to entertain some kids, and it was no big deal. The people know we're doing good things, so they like us. I'd bet the looks you're getting are positive."

"You're probably right." He knew Joshua was right, logically, but it didn't feel right.

"Hey, try to relax and have fun, alright? I don't think anything will happen, but if it does," he gave Naesala a glance of what was probably the most serious look he was capable of, "I've got your back."

It succeeded, a little, in convincing him he was safe. "Thank you." A moment of quiet, save for the ambiance of the town, and then Naesala remembered, "What did you ask me a minute ago?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," Joshua laughed. "About you not falling for Kiran… is that a wager?"

 

A while later, they were heading back to the castle as dusk set, mission accomplished.

"So… you're a king right? What's that like?" Joshua inquired.

"Oh, I don't know where to begin with that."

He thought for a second. "What would you say is the most important characteristic for a ruler to have?"

"Commitment," Naesala answered easily. "To doing their best for their people, no matter what circumstances they may be given."

"Hmm, isn't that more of a choice than a trait?"

"I suppose, but look at how different all of these well-regarded sovereigns in the order are. I think that choice is the one thing we all have in common."

"So you think as long as someone was willing to put their all into it, they could do alright at it, even if they're not the most… regal type?"

"Have you _seen_ Chrom of Ylisse, Joshua? He looks like the picture of kingly elegance… until he experiences a single emotion," Naesala chuckled, "and yet he manages."

Joshua smiled.

"What brought this on anyway?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged. "A passing curiosity."

 

It was busy the next day. The order received word of another world Veronica was meddling in, and preparations were being made to set out tomorrow.

Still, Naesala found a moment. He was expected at the tower, Kiran wanting to test switching some people around before they left. An Elise would be fighting with him this time instead of Maribelle, and Naesala wondered if that was more about practicality or not wanting to hear the other cleric complain about crude flirting. He came a bit early, arriving at the usual window as Palla finished a brief exchange with Kiran before heading out with her companions. He noticed there was a chair to the side of the bench now. Then he knocked gently, and Kiran came to let him in.

"Hey, good morning Kiran. This might seem a bit out of nowhere, but I got you a few little things. Here."

"Oh." That was not a happy oh as a nervous grip clutched the paper bag's handles.

It occurred to Naesala for the first time that maybe gift giving wasn't a universal custom and this was instead being misconstrued as some less kind gesture and--

No, he was getting ahead of himself. Maybe it was just that something completely unrelated had upset them earlier. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." The words were quiet and strained, like they took a great effort to push out.

"What for? What's wrong?"

"I'm… bad at this."

"At what?"

"G-ifts." Tears fell.

"Um, you don't have to take it if it'll just do… this." He placed a hand back on the handles, so that they could let go if they wanted. "I just heard that you never do anything nice for yourself, so I thought someone should do it for you. I'm sorry."

"No… my fault." They let go, and their arms folded. Then it was as if they were frozen in that position, not looking at him, not speaking.

"Kiran?" Naesala had little idea what to do and tentatively reached out the other hand, letting it rest on their shoulder when they showed no resistance.

"Not mad?"

That one was so quiet he barely heard it. "No, of course not." A bit disappointed, yes, but he couldn't be angry.

A glance up, a shaking step forward. Naesala welcomed Kiran into his arms, as a part of him had been wanting to for some time now. "Bad day?"

"Just… weird things… that are hard for me."

"What am I to do, Kiran? How are you supposed to have the nice things you deserve if you won't get them yourself and can't take them as gifts?"

"I… I'm not. I have enough. I don't..."

"I have to disagree there. Really, it's the least you deserve for putting up with my… charming personality."

A giggle, thank goodness.

"See, you know I'm right."

"Sh-ut up."

"Hmm…" an idea. He had a feeling it might work. "Open it, and you can make me do whatever you like."

They stepped back, looking him in the eye to make sure he was implying what they thought, which he absolutely was. They were happy about that, but also intimidated, mildly annoyed… and tempted.

"It doesn't have to be now. The offer stands when you're ready."

Footsteps echoed in the staircase. The rest of their team was almost here.

Kiran wiped the last tears away. "I'll do it after this battle," they decided, staring down the bag in conviction, like it was another opponent to overcome. "Set it on the bench for me?" He took a few steps in that direction, then glanced back when they said, "And Naesala… thank you."

Naesala smiled, feeling victorious even though, admittedly, in the larger scheme of things, Kiran actually had won the game.

And Joshua, damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how could I ever refuse,  
> I feel like I win when I loooose...
> 
> I guess this is my way of practicing gift reception for real people. 
> 
> Also, I love Chrom, honest.


End file.
